As shown in FIG. 1, a translation device generally has a microphone 110 and a main button 120. A user needs to press the main button 120 and speak into the microphone 110. Once the user releases the main button 120 after speaking, the translation device translates the speech. Generally, the translation device 100 is only able to translate speech of a first designated language into speech of a second designated language.